


ruin my moonlight

by newyorktopaloalto



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/pseuds/newyorktopaloalto
Summary: The morning after.





	ruin my moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own, please don't sue. Title from 'Somebody Told Me' - the Killers 
> 
> Thank you for reading - hope you enjoy!

Archer's body protested upon waking. Then, realization: he had been sleeping half-slumped against the metal bulkhead that made his headboard. 

He hadn't felt like this in over a decade—temples pounding, stomach 'kill me now' nauseated—and stretched, disrupting what could only be a body. 

Which was unusual. 

Halfway down Archer's chest, limp antenna and white hair greeted him. Shran's lips were tinted dark blue, a matching spot on his neck; Archer imagined himself much the same. 

Andorian Ale. And then something that really turned on the two of them—sloppy and passionate. 

Shran woke up with a hoarse swear.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo


End file.
